I can be your new addiction
by Missipies
Summary: I did that because I was bored. This one-shot is based on the song Everybody Talks by Neon Trees. It's basically about the fear of Tori and Jade to tell their friends about their relationship. So they decide to tell singing a song. I hope you enjoy.


_I did that because I was bored. This one-shot is based on the song Everybody Talks by Neon Trees. It's basically about the fear of Tori and Jade to tell their friends about their relationship. So they decide to tell singing a song. I hope you enjoy._

Karaoke night. Me and Jade were also completing a month of dating so it was like our secret celebration. We decided not to go together because maybe our friends could realize what was happening. Mostly Cat. Sometimes she can seem a little dumb or something, but she was very suspicious of me and Jade.

"Hey guys." I say gently, and everyone greet me with the exception of Jade. "Whatever, Vega." She says, knowing I love how sexy she sounds when she talks my name that way. I ignore her starting to talk with Cat, pretending I do not care, looking at her little smile that I loved so much.

We talked, ate some french fries and drinking soda. We all laughed a lot and maybe they were so distracted by the silly jokes that did not realize when I left the table with Jade at the same time. "What?" I asked. "I want to tell them. About us, about everything." My smile could not have been bigger. I knew the fear she felt of telling about our relationship, and see her there telling me we should tell it was simply wonderful.

"Oh my God, what made you make that decision?" I was not nervous or confused about the decision, was already a while since I wanted to stop hiding things for our friends, I just wanted to know why. "I'm tired of hiding from everyone. I want the world to know that I'm yours." I could not hold myself and kissed her quickly, embarrassed and extremely happy to be doing that. "You're not afraid of what people will say of us? Are you not afraid that everyone will talk about? If our friends will accept, I do not want you to do something and then regret."

"No. I want to do that." she holds my hand, giving me confidence. It's not like I needed. "So how do you want to tell?" I ask, almost jumping with the idea. "We're in a karaoke. Both of us sing well. You have any better way?"

"No. You're too smart for your own good." She lowers her head in shame. "I think I have the perfect song." She smiles, with that mischievous look making me excited to know what she was thinking.

"So people." Jade knocks on the table. "Vega and I'll sing a song." Andre smiled. "This is new." I smile back, thinking that at least one person would respect our decision. "Shut up, Andre. I need you all to pay close attention to the lyrics, okay?"

"Pay attention to what?" Cat says, making us give one reproachful look at her. "Just please pay attention to what we're singing." I say, grabbing the arm of Jade and taking to the stage. A japanese asks what we sing and Jade speaks the name of the song. I love the idea because it is a song with which we fit very well.

"With you guys, the young singers from school Hollywood Arts. Please, palms for Tori Vega and Jade West singing Everybody Talks." I can see our friends cheering and also can see their expressions confused about the music.

_Hey baby won't you look my way_

_I can be your new addiction_

_Hey baby what you gotta say?_

_All you're giving me is fiction_

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_

_I found out that everybody talks_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

That sounds really cliche and silly but when I started singing the song with Jade, it seemed that only she and I were there. The stage lights illuminate improvised his hair and I felt chills. I had never felt this for anyone before. I could not understand how I could care for someone as I cared for her.

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I could hear the chit chat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta back track_

_When everybody talks back_

She held my hand, singing the chorus with me. People have started giving us strange looks, but I could not care less. I could see how embarrassed she was. Jade was not the best person in the world by opening her heart. But she was doing that. For me. And that was very meaningful.

_Hey honey you could be my drug_

_You could be my new prescription_

_Too much could be an overdose_

_All this trash talk make me itchin'_

_Oh my my_

_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

_Everybody talks, too much_

She began to feel less embarrassed singing in front of me and the people. Acting like it was something she did every night. And maybe she really could do.

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I could hear the chit chat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta back track_

_When everybody talks back_

I remembered our first kiss. Passionate. Burning. Wonderful. She bit my lip when I tried to separate the two of us and pulled me into another kiss. We were breathless. We looked at each other and laughed too loud in my room.

_Never thought I'd live_

_To see the day_

_When everybody's words got in the way_

_Hey sugar show me all your love_

_All you're giving me is friction_

_Hey sugar what you gotta say?_

People seemed shocked. Actually, they were right. It was not every day you could see two girls confess they are dating to your friends. In a crazy way. But I did not care if people were enjoying it or not. The only thing that I cared at that moment was with me on stage, dancing and singing.

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

_And then she made my lips hurt_

_I could hear the chit chat_

_Take me to your love shack_

_Mamas always gotta back track_

_When everybody talks back_

I remembered all our fun times at my house. We hiding from Trina, she appeared at my door at three in the morning and spending the night in my room. Those moments were perfect. They were ours.

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks_

_Everybody talks...back_

I did not look at people's reactions. To me it does not matter if everyone was looking at or if only two people watched us. People could say what they wanted, they would not change how we feel.

_It started with a whisper_

_And that was when I kissed her_

She came close to me, bit her lip and then kissed me. Some people shouted at us, whistled, silly things that made me shy. That's when I was sure that I loved her. No matter what. She bit my lip before we parted, just as she did in our first kiss.

"I hope that our friends are not mad at us. It's just something that we have and I would like to let you know. I love this girl, and I hope you will support us." Every word I said was true. They smiled at us, curious, and I knew me and Jade would have a lot to explain when we left that stage. "Do you love me?" She asked me, nervous. I loved knowing that I was the only person who made her nervous. "More than I've ever loved anyone else."

"I love you too, Tori Vega." she said, holding my hand. Making me be sure that we would always have each other.


End file.
